Pegs of the aforenoted type are used for mounting parts within or upon a stressed zone of construction material, such as for example the under face of a concrete slab. More particularly, these pegs are provided for remaining sufficiently anchored even if a crack forms within the anchored reception zone of the construction material.
Such a peg is taught by means of the patent document US-A-2 181 657. A peg of a similar type, but not identical, is taught by means of the patent application document EP-A-0 015 305. These prior art pegs have drawbacks, essentially related to the complexity of their manufacture. The first one has a locking ring whose segments require numerous machining operations. The second one requires a spacer and a prestressed locking ring.